Ron Stoppable and the Prisoner of Cell Block D
by ekrekeler
Summary: Kim Possible crossover with Michael Vey. When Kim gets kidnapped by a mysterious agency called the "Elgen," Ron must go to rescue her while trying to mend their broken friendship at the same time. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Hi all! I know I'm unspeakably evil for starting yet another story while I have two incomplete others, but this idea popped into my head after reading Battle of the Ampere by Richard Paul Evans, and I had to write it. Of course, this isn't exactly the best crossover to do with Kim Possible, but I thought it would be really cool anyway, plus it's original.

For this particular work of mine, I've decided to make Ron Stoppable the main character, as demonstrated by the title. I mean, why not? Kim is always the center of attention on many of the KP fanfictions out there, not to mention the actual show, so why can't I change it up a bit? There's that, and it works better for the storyline because Michael is the main character in the Vey , I am writing this in third person because frankly, I think that both writing and reading are hard to do in first person. Sorry Paul Evans, but The Prisoner of Cell 25 was just really hard to follow. It was, in my opinion, the worst "good" book I've ever read, just for that reason. On a more positive note, don't forget to rate & review!

* * *

><p>It was another lousy day for Ron Stoppable. The bullies in D Hall didn't let up for him, his teachers were relentless (especially Mr. Barkin), the mystery meat from the cafeteria was making his stomach do flips, and his pants fell down in the middle of gym class. But worst of all, he was lonely. Very lonely.<p>

Ron really had little friends in high school. Actually, Ron had no friends at all. Even the other "losers" didn't want to hang around him. He had a friend; he just didn't go to high school with him. Wade Load was only twelve years old, but that wasn't the reason he wasn't in high school with Ron. Wade had already aced high school and college in just nine months. He was the smartest kid that Ron had ever known, while he also developed a taste for a wide variety of high-calorie foods. However, while Wade was very knowledgeable in almost every topic known to man, the only subject where Wade and Ron both had no idea whatsoever about was girls. Wade could not figure out how they worked. Yes, they were living beings of the opposite gender, but that was about all he knew, and Ron was right there with him. Ron had learned to just ignore them and they would leave him alone.

But of course, that just made him all the more lonesome.

Ron used to have a friend going to school with him. Best friend actually, but Kim was way higher on the food chain, so they kind of drifted apart. At least that's why Ron thought it happened. Well, he did kind of quit the whole mission thing after Rufus had been killed in an accident, which Ron blamed on himself. He was too depressed after that to go on missions anymore. He assumed that since neither he nor Wade heard from Kim anymore, she just took missions on her own.

"Stoppable, would you kindly demonstrate to the class the tone of the poem assigned last night?"

Ron drifted back to the present as he put together what Mr. Barkin, towering over him, had just asked him. Of course, with his luck, it would be a question about the reading that he didn't complete.

"Um, well, I believe that the speaker was speaking in a very low tone," Ron answered after some time, hoping that his answer would somehow be right. However, just his luck, the snickering of his classmates around him told him otherwise.

Ron put his chin on his desk and crossed his arms in front of him in frustration as Mr. Barkin walked to the front of the classroom and snapped the textbook he was holding shut. In his signature baritone voice, Mr. Barkin asked, "Would anyone else be so kind as to explain to Mr. Stoppable what the word 'tone' means when discussing literature, and then correctly answer the question?"

A girl ahead of him raised her hand. It was one of the cheerleaders. Figures, he was outsmarted by a cheerleader.

"Tone in literature is used to describe the feeling or 'mood' of a particular piece of literature. For example, the tone demonstrated in the assigned poem is angst."

Ron's head immediately perked up. He knew that voice! He looked for the source of the speaking. Yep, there in the front row sat a particular redhead that frequently single-handedly saved the world.

"DO WE HAVE A CLEAR UNDERSTANDING of what 'tone' is, Mr. Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin half bellowed/half whispered while he elegantly and ever so slightly bent his pointer.

"Yes," Ron mumbled, humiliated.

"I can't hear you," Mr. Barkin seemed to poke holes in him with his cold, set eyes.

"Yes sir," Ron made sure he was heard this time. He stared at his blank notebook as Mr. Barkin continued the lecture. Ron was used to being humiliated in class, but this was a new low for him. He swore that the military man turned all-purpose substitute teacher was still out for blood. Not only that, but to be outsmarted by his dream girl was just too much for him. Yep, this was officially a new low for Ron.

The ringing bell announced the end of the period. At least English was his last class; now he could go home and forget about all that happened. He used to practice with the cheer squad because he was the mascot, but that stopped after the "incident." He headed to his locker to grab his things, but as he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks. There was Kim, next to his locker. What was she doing? Was she… waiting for him?

Ron didn't feel like talking to Kim. Not after what happened to Rufus; it would just open old wounds. He casually turned around and decided to take a detour to wait Kim out. After all, she had cheer practice, and he didn't. Unfortunately, what he didn't count on was running into Jack and Wade in D Hall.

"Hey Stoppable, I got a question for you," Jack said.

Ron cowered in the presence of the D Hall menaces. "Uh, sure guys. What's up?" he managed to squeak out.

Wade stepped on the other side of him, cutting off any sort of escape attempt. "Somebody ratted us out," he said, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Did ya run home to mommy, Stoppable?" Jack singsonged, "Mama told the principal and the principal said, 'No more monkeys beating up the kids!"

Ron shivered in response to the taunt. "No, no dudes, it wasn't me!" he said. Wade grabbed him by the front of the shirt and reared back his fist in response. "No seriously, it wasn't me! I swear!" Ron was getting desperate now. "I-i-it was probably another Ron! It was Reiger, yeah him!"

Wade dropped his fist but still held onto Ron's shirt. "Reiger?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ron Reiger probably told on you! I-I-I mean he's always skipping P.E. class, right?"

Jack pounded his fist into his hand. "Yeah, it probably was him."

"Let's get him!" Wade said, letting Ron drop to the ground.

Ron got up and dusted himself off after the bullies left. "Stupid jerks," he mumbled. Reiger skipping P.E. has nothing to do with him telling on them. When he returned to his locker, Kim had left, so he quickly grabbed his books and headed straight home.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I know it's not much to start with, but I think that this story has great potential. *HEADS UP* I have a poll on my profile for this particular story on what foes of Kim and Ron's should be included in this tale. Vote if you are interested!

For any artists out there, I would LOVE it if someone was willing enough to make a cover for this fic. Maybe Ron with some lightening arcing between his hands or something.

For anyone who wants to know why I was absent for almost a year, I got a girlfriend. (Yay me!) I'm sure many of you know how that goes. We broke some time ago, and so I am just now getting back into writing. There was that, and I've also got college apps on top of me plain being lazy. I have the next couple chapters in beta phase, so hopefully if I fall behind again I can at least post those chapters in the coming weeks.

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone! I have been posting a new chapter to one of my stories every week and it seems to have been working out so far. I didn't actually do any writing this past week, but I was fortunate enough to have this chapter done already. I might not be able to update every week like I have been, but then I should be able to update at least once every two weeks.

Disclaimer: I am still nowhere near achieving my goal of owning Kim Possible. You will still have to call her, beep her, if you wanna reach her.

* * *

><p>When he got home, Ron shut the front door and went quietly up to his room to avoid disturbing his mother while she was working. He closed the door and threw himself on the bed for several moments. Just when he was beginning to drift off, his computer beeped signaling that he had an incoming video call. Ron groaned and got up off the bed and hit the enter key. Ron's friend, Wade Load, filled the screen. Ron always found it ironic how one of his best friends shared the same name as one of his worst enemies, one of the D hall bullies. "What up, Wade?"<p>

"Hey Ron, I see you just got home."

"How do you even know that?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Well," Wade began, "by using strategically placed satellites around the globe and advanced triangulation technology to process specific telemetry measurements—"

"Never mind, forget I asked," Ron cut him off.

"Well anyway, the high-voltage multimeter just arrived today, want to test it out?"

"Wade, I thought we discussed this. I'm really not comfortable with using my… disability."

"It's not a disability if you can use it to your advantage," Wade countered.

"Okay, name a situation where I could use it to my advantage."

"Um, you could power your own flashlight," Wade suggested.

"Yeah, bravo, like that'll ever come in handy."

"It might, sometime… maybe… someday… I don't know," Wade stumbled, "but just imagine the applications with an infinite source of high-voltage power!"

"Yay, I'm a human generator," Ron said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Ron! C'mon, just let me try it? Please?"

"Oh, all right, just to get you off my back."

"Yes!" Wade did a fist pump sitting in his chair. "Be right over."

"Oh and Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet because my mom is working."

"Gotcha. See ya in a bit, Ron. Wade out."

Ron put his computer to sleep and then sat down on his bed. He held his hand up and looked at it curiously. He brought his index finger millimeters away from his index finger and pulsed a little. A small spark could be seen between his fingers for a second. He threw his hand down on his bed and sighed. Ron called it his curse. Thus far it had only caused trouble, for him, and for those close to him. That was why he never told anyone but his mother, and of course Wade. However Wade had found out himself and when he confronted Ron about it there was nothing Ron could do. Wade could understand Ron not wanting to talk about it, but after Kim couldn't come up with a coherent explanation for Rufus's death even though she saw it with her own eyes, Wade did some digging. He looked at the old video feeds from the security cameras at the time "it" happened, and made a surprising discovery about Ron.

When he actually ventured out of his house and confronted Ron about it in person, Ron was just dying to talk to a friend about it and his defenses broke down. Somehow, Ron had managed to keep his secret from Kim all these years, despite having been best friends for thirteen years. They used to share everything with each other: their fears, their dreams, and their feelings. But Ron did not want to imagine what Kim would do to him if she ever found out he was hiding something this big. Stuff him into his locker like the D Hall bullies? Yep. Deprive him of his manhood with a sucker punch between the legs? Most likely. Kick his sorry butt all the way to Antarctica? Definitely. After all, she can do anything. Fortunately for him, Kim wasn't around anymore so there was much less of a chance of her finding out.

A soft knock on his front door told him that Wade was there. Ron went downstairs and opened the door to see Wade holding some large black device with red and black wires attached to it.

"Hey Ron, long time no see," Wade said, stepping through the door.

"Ha ha, yeah. Come on upstairs to my room; I don't want my mom seeing us doing this," Ron told him. His mother didn't know that he had told Wade, and he hoped to keep it that way. The less stress she had to deal with, the better.

Once they were in Ron's room Ron shut the door and locked it. Wade sat down in Ron's computer chair and took out a legal pad. "Date: March 8th," Wade said aloud as he scribbled it down, "time," he checked his watch, "4:47 P.M. Subject of analysis: Ron Stoppable. Condition of subject," he paused and looked up at Ron. "Are you feeling normal today?"

"Normal for me, I guess."

Wade scribbled something down. "Did you eat normally?"

"If the cafeteria's mystery meat is considered normal, which I'm sure it's not."

"Did you sleep normally last night?"

"I got enough sleep."

"Do you feel any more or less electric than usual?"

"Wade, you're making me feel like the test subject for a new electric chair."

"Usual then," he wrote something down. "Okay, take a probe in each hand and make sure you're touching the metal tips," Wade said, handing Ron a red wire and a black wire. Ron took the wires and held them in the palms of his hands, one in the left and one in the right. He held the metal tips of the probes between his index fingers and thumbs. Wade turned a dial on the device and the LCD screen turned on. "Ron, when I say 'fire', you give me all you got. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright. Here we go. 3... 2... 1...fire!"

Ron pulsed with all he had. The crackle of electricity, like high-voltage power lines, could be heard throughout the room. The lamp on Ron's nightstand dimmed slightly. After a few seconds Ron ran out of charge and stopped pulsing.

"Whoa!" Wade exclaimed. His eyes bulged as he wrote on his legal pad. "Did you see the lamp over there darken?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda, why?" Ron sensed a science lecture coming on.

"You produced so much voltage that the magnetic field the current produced interfered with the magnetic field of the electricity powering your house! The stronger the current, the stronger the magnetic field is. So the current you just produced was so strong that it noticeably reduced the flow of electrons through this house!"

"I just sure hope I didn't interrupt my mom working."

"Ron do you know how much voltage you produced?" Wade continued ignoring Ron's comment.

"Yeah why?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Almost four-thousand volts! You could practically power a whole freaking neighborhood with that!"

"Great, next time the power goes out I'll tell the electric company I got 'em covered."

"Ron why do you have to be so laid-back about this? You could change the world."

"Well what if I don't want to change the world?!" Ron suddenly blew up. "You know I never asked for this! I never asked to be a freak! I never asked to be picked on and do nothing about it even though I can! I..." he quieted down, "I never asked... Rufus..." Ron broke down in tears.

Wade suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Ron. I just didn't think about... this, about how you felt. I shouldn't have said what I said."

Ron wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "It's not your fault, I just have alot to deal with." He sighed.

Wade, desperately wanting to change the subject, asked, "Soooooo, how's Kim?"

"I don't know. You know we don't talk anymore, right?"

"But you have the same classes. You still don't talk?"

"Nope." Ron neglected to mention how Kim was at his locker earlier.

Wade looked around Ron's room. "Oh man, is that Iron Cogs IV?" he blurted out when he saw it on Ron's desk.

"You betcha. Want to try it out?"

"Totally! C'mon, let's go downstairs!" Wade was already out his door, game in hand. Ron followed after him.

* * *

><p>It began raining soon after Kim ended cheer practice. Afterwards, she walked home by herself. Kim felt pretty lonely these days. She did have friends, but they consisted mostly of some girls in the cheer squad, whom Kim didn't meet up with outside of school, and Monique, who was usually busy working at Club Banana. But most of the problem was the absence of Ron. She didn't go on missions anymore, because it wasn't the same without Ron at her side. It wasn't just the missions, either. Ron would be there to make an annoying fuss over some inane matter, or make a quirky joke without even realizing he made a joke at all. Kim now realized how much she missed that part about him. It was part of his "essential Ronness", as he would call it.<p>

The biggest part of the problem was that Ron was still avoiding her. He wouldn't talk to her anymore in school, and he wouldn't answer her calls either. She let him have his space after... something unexpectedly happened to Rufus, but it had been a whole three months! Kim understood how deep Ron's relationship with Rufus was, but he had to be over it by now. She was concerned about him as well. He wasn't doing very well in his classes and if he didn't change his behavior soon he might fail the semester. She was going to talk to him after school, but he didn't show up at his locker. She figured that she'd talk to him tonight face to face and give him an offer he couldn't resist. Her mind was set. Kim Possible was going to get her Ron back.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

So I know that this one is a little dull as well as it is more plot development and it is pretty short as well. The next few chapters will be the same except they will be longer. The next chapter will get into detail about what's going on between Kim and Ron.

Kudos to anyone who got my indirect reference to Metal Gear. I thought it would be funny to call it "Iron Cogs."

I have two Wades because I didn't want to change their names.I can't change Wade Load's name for obvious reasons. I decided against changing Wade from Michael Vey's name because Jack and Wade will play an important role in the story just as they did in the novels. I will make sure to distinguish between the two every time I switch between them to avoid as much confusion as possible.

If anyone is interested in making cover art for this story, please PM me.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, feel free to leave a review. I will always respond to anyone who leaves quality commentary. So until next time!

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


End file.
